Dreams and Souls
by vallra
Summary: "Oniisan!"Sasuke screamed as the dream faded. He jolted awake and was stunned to see a pair of very familiar eyes. "Who are you?" "What are you?"


Chapter-1

* * *

 _Two_ full moons shined down on the waters of the Nakano River, spreading beauty everywhere.

Sasuke examined his surroundings. He was standing still on the clear waters, watching a great valley of fish swim by. The cool air and the night skies were breathtaking.

He smiled. He was dreaming again.

But something was _new_ today.

Sasuke cast his eyes around and found a cloaked figure sitting in the middle of a makeshift bridge, dangling his legs and enjoying the flowing water.

He walked towards the figure, curious and cautious.

Once he was near enough, the figure lifted the hood of his cloak and smiled, "I have waited a long time to see you, Sasuke."

"Oneesan." Sasuke was startled to see his brother. He bowed respectfully.

Itachi laughed a tired little laugh, "I'm so glad you are well."

Sasuke observed his brother, who looked worse than he did the day he died. Although the revolting Akutsuki cloak was missing, the new black one wrapped around him was torn and just as filthy. "I cannot say the same about you,"

His brother just looked at him and smiled.

Sasuke removed his cloak and threw it at Itachi who caught it and put it on immediately.

"Why are we here, Oneesan."

Itachi shrugged, "This is your dream. Your mind provides the setting," he grimaced suddenly, "come closer, Sasuke. I don't have much time."

Sasuke rushed forwards and stood right beside his brother. Slowly, Itachi seemed to be fading away.

"Listen to me Sasuke," Itachi said hurriedly, "I am in terrible danger. You must help me."

Sasuke's heart clenched in alarm, "where are you?"He demanded, "How can I help?"

Itachi was almost mist now, "I'm counting on you Sasuke."

"Oneesan!" Sasuke screamed wildly and made to grab but came away with nothing.

Just as suddenly, he awoke with a jolt to the sound of soft knocking.

"Sasuke-sama?" croaked Kuo, Sasuke's elderly man-servant, gliding into the study with his customary soundlessness.

Sasuke sat up on the floor, and rubbed the dream from his eyes.

He had been trying to help little Sarada with her study scrolls and must have dozed off. His little daughter was diligently working still, and had apparently not noticed his nap.

Well, Sarada wasn't so little anymore. She was almost thirteen years and an efficient young kunoichi, as she would remind anyone who mistook her for a little girl.

"Yes, Kuo?" asked Sasuke, looking up from the mess of scrolls.

"Sasuke-sama has a visitor. Would Sasuke-sama like me to bring him here?"

Sasuke frowned, deep in thought. The only people who ever showed up unannounced to his home were all out on missions right now.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's the academy Head-master, Umino Iruka." replied Kuo.

Sasuke winced, wondering what Boruto or Kimi (or more likely _both_ of them) had gotten up to now.

Sasuke sometimes wondered why he and Naruto had never considered separating them.

It was downright unnatural, the unholy rate of troublemaking statistics that came from mixing the Uchihas and the Uzumakis into the same teams.

He couldn't think of another reason for Iruka-sensei to be here.

Sensei sometimes joined them on their weekly team 7 dinners, but it must be pretty ominous for him to be here in the middle of the week, when he was clearly needed at the tower.

"Send him in, Kuo, and tell Sakura too," Sasuke replied, sighing. He cleared the scrolls and told Sarada, "We'll finish this later, all right?"

"Hai, Otousan," replied Sarada brightly, clearly pleased to have to discontinue the tutoring session.

"If Sarada-kun comes down to the kitchen," Kuo said fondly, "Kuo has just taken some coconut sweets out of the oven."

Sarada squealed in a decidedly un-kunoichi fashion and flew down the stairs in the headlong fashion that never failed to alarm Sasuke.

As always, he sat on his urge to order her to slow down. Sakura said she'd been just the same at Sarada's age and wasn't any the worse for it.

Sasuke heard Sakura greet and invite their visitor in.

"Iruka-sensei." Sasuke bowed politely as the elderly ninja came in through the door, followed by Sakura.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun." he smiled, but the lines around his mouth were tight and muscles drawn together in a way that told Sasuke quite plainly that it was trouble.

"Which one is it this time?" asked Sakura, in a resigned voice.

She had quite as much more experience with Iruka-sensei when he was concerned and trying to hide it. More since Sakura had actually worked at the academy briefly the year after the war.

"Which one...?" asked Iruka-sensei, confused for a second, "Oh no. No, it's not the boys this time. Although it does seem that they have inherited their Fathers..er..," he cleared his throat, looking fondly at Sasuke "…sense of adventure."

Sasuke felt himself relaxing. He gestured at Iruka to take a seat and waited patiently while the man and his wife gossiped and sipped tea and complained about the Hokage's utter brainlessness.

Only after the tea things were taken away did Iruka-sensei turn to Sasuke, "I actually came to ask _you_ a favor."

Sasuke frowned, "Alright."

"As you know, the Hokage-sama has asked me to visit all of the civilian villages around the border for promising new students," he said.

Sasuke nodded. These civilian villages were nothing short of refugee camps that sprung up after the war, all around the Fire country border. With no government or any type of authority to govern them, many of these fast became a network of crime.

Naruto had tried his best to blast this network off the system and to give the people a better world. But the distance between Konoha and these villages and the lack of personnel had always prevented his efforts. Still, they did manage to give the crime bosses and goons a healthy fear of the rasengan and a pair of blood eyes.

"I was wondering, Sasuke-kun, if you would accompany me to speak for a particular child to his mother." he seemed uneasy asking him.

Normally very forthright, Iruka seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"I am free this afternoon." shrugged Sasuke, a little nonplussed at his nervousness.

He knew from the academy that Iruka-sensei was a gentle soul. He hated confrontations of any kind. Whenever Iruka-sensei accepted any diplomatic or far more aggressive missions, he always made sure to take one jounin level ninja with him, not to protect _himself_ , but to save the _victims_ of the abuser he intended to destroy.

"I am also free, Iruka-sensei," said Sakura, "and I'm certain Sai mentioned he was too."

Sasuke knew, Iruka-sensei often requested the help of Sakura or Kakashi or even Sai, ever since he had started visiting the border villages for new students.

Iruka-sensei sighed and rubbed his nose, "I think, under the circumstances it would be best if Sasuke-kun accompanies me, "He pulled a file out of a pocket of his uniform and handed it to Sasuke, "I believe you will recognize the name of the mother."

Sasuke opened the file handed him.

 _Maori Uchiwa_

 _24_ _th_ _street tunnel._

 _Arashi refugee village/ Fire country._

Sasuke's breathe caught in his throat as he watched the photograph in the file.

Unmistakable black hair and black eyes stared back at him.

From somewhere deep within him, an unremembered longing screamed and a familial instinct rose sharply to the surface.

He noticed that his hands were shaking a little. A cold knot that he hadn't felt in _years_ took the shape of a snake and settled itself tight in the pit of his stomach.

Wordlessly he handed the file to Sakura and stood up quickly. Not wanting to trust his voice yet, he turned to look out the window at the gardens. He watched his daughter play with Kakashi's hounds.

"This…could be a member of the clan, then?" asked Sakura neutrally.

"Well," said Iruka-sensei, "I believe it might be. But you should know that she's living in terrible conditions. She's not a shinobi. She doesn't have any spark of chakra."

Sakura frowned, "but her child…?"

Iruka looked worriedly at Sasuke's back, "I did not want to cause any undue distress, so I researched into the lady's past."

Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched every muscle in his arms and stomach to prevent himself from leaping out of the room.

"This girl says she was born in the west Greenland near the waterfall country. She has no connections whatsoever to Konoha or our ninja. But her child shows already established chakra patterns. There are many rumors surrounding the boy and his…strangeness."

Sasuke shivered.

He didn't think he could be more troubled than if someone told him Uchiha Madara was downstairs waiting for a friendly chat. He kept his back turned to the room, but he could make out Sakura looking at him with anxious concern in her pale reflection in the window.

"Does she know about the clan?" asked Sakura, "or how honored it is to be a ninja bearing that name?"

Sasuke thanked her silently in his head, against the swell of emotions he felt at her words.

"No, I think she doesn't understand...she's…she's an addict and seemed eager to get rid of her child…she doesn't seem to care much about anything. But the local goons…I think they understand the child's power. I fear…" Iruka-sensei stopped and took a breath, "That's why I was hoping, you could come with me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke wondered if the girl still lived with the father of her child. It was highly unlikely. Sasuke had been to these refugee villages, had seen with his own eyes the desperation of the women living there, the hunger and defeat.

Almost all women had bruises on their faces.

He and Naruto had rescued all they could, but once they left, Sasuke knew the violence would swallow them again.

"...wait for Naruto or move right away." Sakura was saying resolutely to Iruka-sensei, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around and raised his eyebrows, realizing that he'd missed the last part of the conversation.

"I was saying that, the child has a bad home situation," Iruka-sensei replied, "Naruto has given permission for me to intervene and find a shinobi family to take him in, if necessary."

He looked sadly at Sasuke, "I never thought to get one for you and Naruto," he looked away, "I have always regretted it."

"No family would touch us, sensei," said Sasuke flatly, "believe me."

Iruka-sensei winced, "Hai."

Sasuke sighed, wishing he hadn't brought it up, "Anyway…it will be difficult to get the child out of the village if the thugs prevent it… the refugees will revolt. It wouldn't be safe for the child. Perhaps we _should_ wait for Naruto."

The Hokage-sama could make things a little easier at least.

Even for him.

As much as he loath to admit it, Naruto had a calming effect on him…if he was being generous, Sasuke could actually agree that Naruto was his conscience. And if the situation got worse, Sasuke knew he could always count on Naruto to do the right thing even if he couldn't or wouldn't.

"Ideally, I would too, Sasuke-kun." Iruka-sensei replied, with a worried expression, "but when I left yesterday, it was not to the best circumstances."

Sakura frowned, "is the child in any trouble?"

"The girl's dealer boyfriend is living with her now, a vile and violent man who apparently raises his hand quite a lot. He was not pleased with my visit. I am afraid something terrible might happen if we don't act now."

Sasuke nodded, his pulse quickening, "Alright." he said. He stood up and looked at Sakura.

She gave him a genuine smile. "We will be alright, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded and went upstairs to change. Within ten minutes he had said goodbyes to Sarada and the mutts, and was off to the Fire country borders.

"According to my information, both the mother and the child are generally home near to midnight." Iruka-sensei said, panting slightly as he tried to keep up with the Uchiha, "they are forced into disreputable work for a living."

Sasuke's heart clenched further at that.

They reached Arashi village a day later, immediately after midnight approached.

Just before entering the village, Sasuke performed mild glamour jutsus on himself before suppressing chakra completely.

It would serve no purpose to be recognized as ninja before they reached their destination.

Like any crime network at work, the personnel of the village were incredibly organized. Sasuke scanned their activities without emotion; he observed the arms they used, the prisoners that were jailed and the violence against each other and those who were too weak to defend themselves.

He observed the brothels and the child slaves.

He mentally prepared orders for organizing a team of special jounin who would soon visit this godforsaken place to stop this wrongness. He glanced at the determined expression on Iruka's face.

Yes. They _will_ lead that mission here soon.

Iruka-sensei clearly observed the Uchiha's growing killer intent, and insisted they take to the trees. They found the apartment block they were looking for and prepared to stake out the place.

From what Sasuke could see, the apartment was _filthy_.

"When the mother comes, I will go inside and ask her to meet us somewhere to discuss properly." Iruka-sensei said softly, "it would be best if the boyfriend is not involved."

Sasuke nodded.

After several minutes of silent waiting, he extended his awareness all around him. Instantly, he was met with an incredible chakra signature which stunned him into stillness.

Diffusive and muddled, but very strong.

It was coming from the child they were looking for!

"Sasuke-kun?" Iruka enquired softly.

Sasuke shook his head in agitation. He examined the chakra thoroughly; although it was young it was unmistakable.

And right now, it was screaming a distress signal.

Sasuke jumped up, "we have to go in immediately!"

As soon as the words were out, a low burst sounded from the apartment. Within seconds the whole floor was caught on fire.

Mayhem spread and the building was surrounded by people attempting to control the fire.

Sasuke scaled the height jumped up towards the balcony of the apartment. He scanned rooms through the glass door and could see nothing but fire. He kicked open the door and glided in, with Iruka-sensei at his heels.

Sasuke walked forwards, sharingan blaring, completely indifferent to the raging fire, all around him.

He found the girl, young as she was unconscious and clearly beaten to within an inch of her miserable life. Sasuke stared at her and a kage-bunshin appeared and walked to her with glowing green hands. He scanned the room again for the spark of chakra.

The fire was distracting him.

He exhaled roughly, closing his hand around his mouth; he sucked the fire out of the apartment.

Sasuke made a seal and the entire apartment was covered with a barrier, preventing people from coming anywhere near.

 _There!_

From deep within a giant hole in the rooms, under a pile of junk, a steady surge of agitated chakra emitted.

Sasuke pointed it to Iruka-sensei, who hurried over to it.

"Hello, little one," Iruka-sensei called gently, "are you alright?"

A wet snivel was their answer.

Iruka-sensei got on his knees, "Little one, can you come out?"

"Are you shimuki-sama's guys?" a tiny voice asked, "I did not mean to harm him! He killed my mother!"

Sasuke assumed this Shimuki-sama is the dealer boyfriend. He glanced at his kage-bunshin, trying to heal the child's mother. Multiple fractures and massive internal bleeding, it would take a seasoned medic to give her any chance of survival.

His clone gave him a flat stare. Sasuke nodded and summoned a huge snake, who gave him a baleful look, before swallowing the girl and his clone whole before disappearing.

"No, child," replied Iruka, careful to keep his voice gentle, "we are not Shimuki's guys. We are Konoha ninja…I came to speak with your mother two days back, remember?"

"I didn't mean to.." the child sobbed, "Everything turned red and burned."

Iruka-sensei looked around helplessly. Sasuke found a body of an unconscious man, who he assumed is this Shimuki, trapped under a pile of wood. He made no attempt to help him.

Instead, Sasuke glided forwards and crouched down beside Iruka, "Listen child…"he called softly, using a tone he reserved only for his children, "you must be still and breathe very deeply."

"He killed my mother!" the child sounded close to hysterics.

Sasuke glanced about as few of the indoor plants and furniture burst into flames again.

 _So much power!_

He leapt up and drenched everything in the vicinity with a water jutsu before settling down again.

"Your mother is not dead yet," he told the child calmly, "I have transported her to the best medic I know and there is a real chance she might survive. In the meantime…you must be kept safe."

After a few seconds the child agreed in a whimper, "ha..hai."

Iruka-sensei bent down and cleared the junk, and flickered a small battery torch "little one I'm going to come in after you, stay still," he crawled inside the hole as soon as he could fit.

Sasuke could hear their muffled conversation, the ruffle of clothes and the sound of the torch light being on.

"…" Iruka suddenly gasped.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke demanded.

"…sasu…Sasuke-kun" Iruka spoke sounding deeply disturbed, "please! Please be prepared. The child will crawl out first and I will follow."

"Hai." Sasuke wondered how badly the child must be bruised to make Iruka-sensei stutter like this.

The light flickered and the child's blonde head appeared first. His eyes roved and found Sasuke's, freezing him in place.

The child _was_ bruised. Battered and clearly aching. But that was not why Sasuke was stunned.

It was the child's eyes.

 _Blood red eyes!_

 _A single tome blaring Sharingan._

Sasuke felt his heart stop, breathe suspended, a kind of paralysis sweeping over him. He took an automatic step backwards, not able to believe what his eyes were seeing.

 _The eyes! The familiar blood red eyes!_

Sasuke felt he would lose his mind this instance.

The child had crawled out completely and stood before him with frightened eyes. Not trusting his voice, Sasuke examined the boy's bright blonde hair and pale features.

 _So unmistakable._

He stood shock still as he saw the familiar unforgettable blood red eyes.

 _ **Who**_ _are you?_

 _Are you_ _ **him**_ _?_

The world tilted on its axis, and Sasuke felt he would faint.

Iruka-sensei hurried to the boy's side, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grunted, "tell him to shut it off," his voice sounded wet, glazed and on the verge of complete collapse.

Terrified red eyes swiveled onto him with the striking speed of a snake.

Sasuke didn't dare blink while Iruka-sensei spoke softly to the boy.

"He doesn't know _how_ to shut it off…"Iruka-sensei murmured, "he doesn't know what _it_ is. Sasuke-kun…perhaps you should help him."

Sasuke nodded in a jerk and moved towards them, careful to stop well beyond the boy's reach. He removed his cloak and offered it to the shivering boy, who wrapped it around himself immediately.

He knelt and gestured for the boy to look at him, "observe me carefully and let your eyes copy my actions."

It was disconcerting to have the boy's red eyes look at him so intently. Sasuke made a seal with deliberate slowness and with a tingle like sound his sharingan vanished.

The boy copied his actions perfectly and as soon as his redness vanished fell down in a heap. Sasuke caught him with practiced ease, before handing him back to Iruka-sensei.

Then he turned his head around and vomited his guts out.

* * *

 _hi guys_

 _please review :)_


End file.
